


Just A Little Lovin'

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Imagine your OTP, One Shot, PWP, Romance, Self Prompt, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprises, True Love, smut with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Finn finds a surprise in his quarters.





	Just A Little Lovin'

* * *

 

  
Finn yawned and stepped through the threshold. Man, was he tired. Today had been pretty long and he was ready to throw himself on his bed and sleep for a good ten hours. As the blue glow from the overhead light shone in the room, he was immediately alerted to the presence of someone on his bed.

A scowl appeared on his face and he stepped forward in annoyance, believing it to be Poe playing a practical joke on him. As the person moaned and poked their head from under the covers, Finn realised that it was Rey.

Sighing, he put his hands on his hips for a moment and shook his head. Of course she would be the one who sneaked into his room. Finn was used to Rey coming in his quarters all the time, but since he was tired, he wasn't thinking properly.

Finn took off his boots and shrugged off his jacket. "Rey...we'll have to do this another time. If you waited for me because you wanted us to talk, you have to know that I'm ready to fall out."

"Good. I wasn't thinking about talking anyway." The brunette smirked and she threw the covers back, revealing her naked body underneath.

That woke him up.

Finn tripped over his boot and fell on the floor in a heap. Rey scrambled to help him up. When she placed a hand on his shoulder and cupped his elbow with the other, he got a very close look at one pale breast. She was so close, he could reach out and touch her.

Dammit.

He grunted uncomfortably at the tent in his pants. Rey was a little vixen. Finn forced his eyes to look away and he stood shakily to his feet.

"Finn! Are you okay?! I really didn't mean to scare you like that." Her concern only made him more aroused.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wh-what are you doing here...and, um, _naked_?" The last word came out like a squeak.

Rey smiled. "I'm glad you noticed."

"Well, it's kind of hard not to!" He fought to keep his eyes from staring, but she was so wonderfully brazen that it was a struggle.

"Mm, yes. I see that it _is_ quite hard. I'll have to do something about that, won't I?"

"Rey, I-" Finn's sentence was cut short when she pressed her lips against his. The kiss was passionate and he felt fire shoot down to his toes from the power of it.

Okay, **definitely** awake, now.

He raised a hand to her face and cradled it. The temperature in his quarters suddenly seemed to rise by thirty degrees, but he knew it was because of this amazing woman - currently draped all over him.

To make things even more intense, Rey groped at the skin under his shirt and slid her tongue in his mouth.

_Kriffing hell._

Finn shuddered beneath her and he held her up by her behind, and man, did she have a lovely ass. He squeezed it a few times, eliciting soft moans from her as he backed her up until they both fell on the bed.

Rey giggled and switched places with him, scooting onto his lap and straddling his body. He could feel how wet she was through his pants and gasped when she rolled her hips against him.

"I've wanted you for so long, Finn. Having you like this...underneath me. It's all I could think about for the past few days." She nuzzled his throat with her nose and applied tiny pecks to the warm skin.

Her husky words just added more gasoline to the fire and Finn groaned, clutching her slim hips with his hands. "Rey, you're going to destroy me."

"That's the idea." Rey smoothed her fingers along his shirtfront before tugging the cloth upwards. Finn raised his arms and let her take his shirt off. He shivered as she slowly and sensually removed his other articles of clothing, leaving tiny kisses on the skin she revealed.

Finally, when he was as naked as she was, Rey's eyes widened at the erotic sight of his length. She felt the squeeze of her feminine walls clamp down and she knew that it wouldn't take too long for her to orgasm. "There are so many things I want to do to you," she breathed, cupping his hard shaft.

"I...don't know if I'll be able to take it." Finn felt a rush of mild embarrassment from now tiny his voice sounded, but a few strokes from Rey's palm made him forget all about that.

"That's okay. We have all the time in the world." She leaned down and kissed him again before promptly positioning herself over him. The cloudy, lust-filled look in her eyes made Finn's heart pound and his tongue flick out, wetting his lips.

"Is this really happening?"

She smiled at him and entwined their fingers together. "Yes. It is." Then she lowered herself onto him inch by inch, making tiny gasps.

Finn's eyes rolled in the back of his head as Rey's feminine walls began to squeeze down on him hard. It took several moments before she could fully push her hips down and engulf him because of how tight she was. Her core was already pulsing and the pressure of her around Finn made him curse.

"Oh, oh, Finn. _Yesss_..." She whimpered as she undulated her hips again and again. Finn did as much as he could, making sure that Rey wasn't doing the work by herself. He thrusted up into her cave with relish and gripped her with his hands more tightly, to get deeper.

Rey's breasts bobbed with every motion that she made. She looked so beautiful and sexy that Finn felt a rush of male pride to know that he was the reason she looked like that.

Not to mention her moans that were pushing him towards his climax faster than he expected or liked. He wanted to last for a while, but with the sight of a naked Rey on top of him, moving her hips like an exotic dancer, Finn knew that he had no chance of making it for much longer.

He reached up with one hand and cupped her breast, smoothing his thumb over a hard nipple. Rey gasped from the touch and her eyes flew open. "Please, more. I love the feel of your hands on me."

That little plea was so earnest and full of desire that Finn had to comply. His palm gently tugged at her nipple and he pushed up into a sitting position. Rey let out a loud cry as the angle change had just pushed him deeper into her dripping sex.

Finn began to drive deeper strokes and Rey did her best to meet him. They both felt the growing sensation of arousal build up between their bodies as they moved in a dance of passion. Then, Rey's eyes flew open and she gasped, her lower petals shuddering around him.

As she came, Finn joined her. He cried out her name and kissed her fiercely as he pumped into her a few more times, overstimulating them both. Rey mumbled under her breath and her head dropped onto his shoulder, the strength gone from her limbs.

When he was certain that he finished releasing his seed inside of her, Finn lifted Rey up and pulled out of her. His body was tired too, so he stayed there for a few minutes before getting out of bed and grabbing a washcloth from the 'fresher. He ran the cloth under the sink for a few moments and got back to bed, wiping Rey's thighs and in between her legs.

She moaned and opened her eyes to a squint. Wordlessly, she held her hands held out to him. So, he set the washcloth on the nearby table and went into her arms.

Rey smiled as Finn stroked her hair and she hummed tiredly. Her eyes were heavy and it was becoming more of an effort to keep them open. Still, she nuzzled her lover's cheek with her nose and gave his chin a little kiss. "That was amazing..."

"No kidding. We'll have to do this more often."

"Mmhm." Rey closed her eyes and snuggled up to Finn's side, letting her head lie on his chest. Sleep was coming over her, but with her last breath, she whispered, "I love you."

Finn beamed and kissed her forehead, eventually closing his own eyes. "I love you, too."

 

 


End file.
